


you matter to me

by i_dreamthedream



Series: addicted to sane things [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), F/F, Gen, M/M, Waitress AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dreamthedream/pseuds/i_dreamthedream
Summary: When Zoe's wife has to go away for the first few months of pregnancy, Connor becomes her chauffeur to her doctor's appointments.He knew he would regret it.He didn't think it would be because her doctor is cute.Waitress AU





	you matter to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, first fic of the year and first one in this fandom! Let's see how it goes!

Zoe and Alana have been trying the inseminations for more than a year when Zoe finally gets pregnant. They’re both ecstatic to share the news with the rest of the Murphy family. Cynthia leaps out of her chair to hug her daughter while Larry listens to Alana lists off all the things they need to start planning before the baby arrives.

Connor thinks it’s a lot of information to take in over Sunday brunch. Especially since he’s very much hangover from last night’s office party.

He manages to congratulate the happy couple and promises to be the cool uncle their kid will prefer. Zoe rolls her eyes.

Three weeks later, Alana learns that her grandfather has fallen and broken his leg. That means she has to go take care of him in San Diego.

Zoe insists she goes.

“I’ll be gone at least two months,” Alana says. “I can’t do that.”

“He’s your family.”

“ _You’re_ my family!” Alana replies, pouting. She kisses the ring on Zoe’s finger. “You both are.”

“I know,” Zoe smiles. “But he needs you more in San Diego than we do in Portland right now.”

“I know,” Alana sighs. She has to go.

She makes Connor promise to be there for Zoe while she’s gone.

“I might not be who she wants around for this pregnancy,” Connor points out.

“Don’t be stupid,” Alana replies. “She trusts you.”

Connor still can’t figure why she would. They’re on good terms now but he and his sister don’t have the best track record. Their teenage years were filled with anger, threats and tears. It’s a fucking miracle they can even be in the same room together nowadays thanks to a lot of therapy and medication.

Alana gives him a look, half threatening, half pleading. Not for the first time, Connor is both terrified of her and grateful that Zoe has someone like her in her corner.

“Sure,” he hears himself say.

When Zoe has an appointment with her OB/GYN the next Monday and since Alana made him his sister’s keeper, that means he has to go with her. Connor has several complaints about that but knows better than voicing them aloud. He decides to even be gracious and offers to drive Zoe to the clinic.

They sit side by side in the waiting room, her reading and him playing on his phone. It’s not totally awkward but it’s not totally confortable either. In many ways, Connor thinks it’s their normal.

Her name is called and they follow a nurse to the consultation room. Zoe hops on the examination table, her legs dangling.

Somebody enters the room after the nurse has left and _shit._ Connor knew he’d regret doing this but it didn’t think it would be because Zoe’s doctor was _cute._

“Zoe Murphy?” he says, presumably reading from the files in his hands.

“You’re not Doctor Bareilles,”is the first thing Zoe says.

“N-no,” the cute doctor replies. “My name is Evan Hansen – I mean – Doctor Hansen. Doctor Bareilles has left the practice to go to Boston with her husband and, well I have taken over her patients.”

“Oh.”

“If you’d prefer somebody else examine you I can see which ones of my colleagues could take you but you’d have to reschedule I’m afraid.”

“No, no,” Zoe answers. Connor is not sure if he’s relieved or not to hear her say that. “I don’t mind.”

She lays back and lifts her shirt up while Doctor Hansen looks over his file.

“It says here Doctor Bareilles has inseminated you eight weeks ago?”

Zoe nods.

“She has been following my wife and I since we started the process last year.”

Hansen hums and finally looks at Connor.

“I’m her brother!” he blurts out before he can be asked to justify his presence here. Zoe shoots him a weird look. Then she sees the faint blush on his cheeks and smirks.

The doc applies some weird, jelly like thing on Zoe’s belly, takes one of his instruments and a second later, the screen comes to life and they see…

“Looks like a shrimp,” Connor says. Zoe pinches him. _Ow!_

The image is in back and white and he honestly cannot tell where’s the head and where’s the toes.

Hansen chuckles.

“It’s even smaller than that at the moment.” He notes a few things down. “Looks like everything is fine. Do you want to hear the heartbeat?”

Zoe nods enthusiastically. The sound fills the room, upbeat and a little irregular and Connor sees tears in the corner of Zoe’s eyes.

He reaches for her hand. They’re not great with touching in general but she squeezes his fingers so he thinks he made the right decision. Alana will be happy with him.

“You made a human being, Squirrel,” he whispers. He’s been calling Zoe like that since he was six because some kid had called her a nut-job on the playground. “Good job.”

He may be crying a little too.

Connor volunteers to drive Zoe to her check-ups after that first day. His sister gives him shit for it.

“You’re using my unborn child to ogle, you should be _ashamed_ of yourself!” she mock-gasps.

“You’re getting your weird craving food afterward, stop complaining!” Connor always replies.

It’s become a tradition of sorts that they go to the store get whatever Zoe wants to eat this week and watch a movie at her place. Connor knows she gets lonely, Alana still isn’t back and they’re a lot of things that Zoe refuses to do without her. Which is why they still haven’t find out the gender of their child and there’s a crib bought but unpacked in an otherwise empty room at their apartment.

Connor would offer to help her, _has offered_ actually because he’s on his way to be brother of the year apparently but he’s backed off when Zoe turned him down. He can only imagine the type of stress his sister is under so he sticks to driving her to doctor appointments and loudly judging her for her pickle cravings while watching crappy TV. Like, who knew there were Real Housewives in so many cities?

Besides, all of this means that he gets to see and flirts with the cute doctor so he can’t really complain. At least he thinks they’re flirting. The guy, despite having a fucking medical degree, seems to lack all the street smarts when it comes to human interactions sometimes. But all the blushing and the stuttering is pretty cute so.

He tries to be subtle about it even though Zoe obviously knows about his crush and she keeps bugging him about asking the doctor out. Which… is not happening. As much as Connor wants to, he’s very aware that he’s his patient’s brother and there’s no way this doesn’t come off as creepy. Plus, there’re probably rules against that type of relationships. But that’s fine.

Except it’s not fine because the Universe hates Connor since all he wanted was some ice cream from _A la mode_ and now he’s waiting in line behind doctor Hansen. They made eye contact a minute earlier and it was as awkward as imaginable. And since Connor is very well versed in Murphy’s Law, it means that once they both got their scoops, they realize that there is only one table left available. Connor sighs.

“Do you mind…?” he gestures toward said table.

Hansen shakes his head. They sit and it is… still awkward actually.

“So what do you do when you’re not delivering babies?”

Hansen chuckles, it’s a cute sound.

“I like trees?” he sounds unsure by his answer. It’s cute too.

“I wasn’t expecting that one,” Connor admits. “Got a favorite one?”

Hansen proceeds to talk for three minutes straight about some tree in California that is apparently is favorite one. It’s the longest Connor has heard him speak since he met him.

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly. “I can get very enthusiastic about trees.”

“No worries,” Connor replies and means it.

“S-so what do you do when you’re not ac-accompanying your sister at her appointments?”

Connor laughs. That was flirting right? He’s not imagining that?

“Work,” he shrugs, “and read mostly. No favorite,” he adds when he sees Hansen open his mouth to ask.

“What’s the last one you read then?”

“I’ve been re-reading the _Little Prince,_ ” Connor admits quietly. “I was thinking about reading it to the shrimp once they’re born.”

Hansen nods.

“It’s a nice book. You seem like a good brother.”

Connor hums. It seems inappropriate to tell that cute guy how most of their high school years he and Zoe were always at each other’s throat.

“You got any siblings?” he asks instead.

“Half-siblings,” Hansen replies. “But I don’t really know them.”

“I’m sorry.” Connor asks another question before things can become awkward again.

This time, Hansen tells him about his best friend eating a bath bomb at Lush that has Connor almost in tears from laughing. Time passes without them noticing, until it’s becoming dark outside and they both have to go.

“This was nice,” Connor says tentatively. Because after spending almost two hours alone together eating ice cream, it is very difficult not to think of this as a date.

“Yeah, it was,” Hansen agrees softly.

“I gotta go but maybe we’ll see each other here again right?” Hahaha good joke Connor!

“Maybe next Saturday at 4?” Hansen says, so fast Connor isn’t sure he heard him right.

“What?”

“I mean, if you want to. This was nice like you said so if you wanted to do this again I thought…” he trails off.

“I do,” Connor confirms. “But are you like… allowed to fraternize and shit with your patients?”

“Well you’re not my patient for one,” Hansen answers. “And secondly, I think yes? Like there isn’t any specific rules saying I can’t go and get ice cream with the brother of one of my patient, even if you’re the one coming with her for the check-ups. And since your sister-in-law is coming back…”

Connor raises an eyebrow.

“I mean…” Hansen stammers, “you mentioned she was coming back? At her last session I mean. So I assumed you’d stop coming along since Zoe wanted Alana to see the ultrasound? That’s why I was sorta glad to run into you today actually… Oh my God I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to say that and…”

“Calm down, it’s okay,” Connor says. He can’t believe it. Hansen was disappointed that he would no longer see him. Hansen was flirting back this whole time. _Holy shit._ “Saturday at 4 works for me,” he smiles. “Give me your phone, we’ll figure out the details later?” _Smooth, very smooth Murphy._

“S-sure,” Hansen gives him his phone with shaking hands. Connor saves his number under ‘Connor 🍦’ and Hansen grins when he sees it. He sends a simple _hey_ and Connor shows him that he is now ‘Doc 🌳🌲’ on his phone. Sue him he’s the king of emojis.

“You know, Evan works fine too,” he says softly.

“Evan,” Connor tries the name on his tongue. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye Connor.”

Predictably, Zoe is insufferable when she learns about the date. Unrelatedly, she also insists on doing his nails because according to her _‘your technique is disastrous Connor, seriously.’_

Alana, freshly back from California, watches this new dynamic between the siblings in silence. She mentally gives herself a pat on the back for asking Connor to take care of her wife. It has obviously done them both some good.

“Have you opened the envelope yet?” Connor asks when Zoe is finishing his first hand. Evan put the gender of the baby in an envelope weeks ago for them to open together.

“We have actually,” Zoe beams.

“Well? The suspense is killing me Squirrel!”

She turns toward Alana who says: “We’re having a boy!”

“Yes!!!!” Connor yells. “Told ya the shrimp was a little guy!” he grins.

“What was that?” Alana asks. “How did you just call my son?”

“What? I needed to call him something! Why did you also decide on a name?”

 _“Yes!”_ Alana says at the same time Zoe says _“No!”_

They glare at each other.

“Whatever, I’m still calling him Shrimp until you figure it out. Probably longer.”

When Connor arrives at the ice cream parlor the next Saturday, Evan is already there. He’s sitting at a table and slowly eating his vanilla cup.

“Hey,” Connor says when he sits down in front of him, a little breathless. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too. I missed you this week.” Connor’s eyes widened. “I’m so sorry is that weird to say? I just meant that I usually see you with Zoe and that I didn’t this week since her wife came with her so you weren’t there… but you already know that I mean… Hi?”

“Hi,” Connor chuckles. It was a little unsettling to see somebody who’s usually so professional acting to… flustered? Nervous? Anxious? “So you’ve met Alana?” he asks because that seems like a safe topic of conversation.

“Yeah,” Evan nods. “She’s…”

“Terrifying?”

“Intense. She started to ask all these questions about the rest of the pregnancy and the delivery process and all those other stuffs. Honestly it felt like being back in school.”

“That’s Alana for you, always overprepared for everything,” Connor agrees. “I should know, I’ve known her since high school.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she was this overachiever class president. That’s where she and Zoe met actually. Zo was still in jazz band at the time.”

“And what type of kid were you in high school then?” Evan asks. Connor stills.

_I was the stoner with undiagnosed bipolar personality disorder that shoved kids in the corridors and came close to not making it out of this hellhole alive._

That was the honest answer but Connor has been told it can be considered TMI on a first date. Or second date, whatever this is. Did last week count as a date? Anyway, he doesn’t want to scare the cute doctor away so instead he just says: “Not somebody really noticeable. High school kinda sucked for me.”

Understatement of the century.

“For me too.”

“What, you weren’t a straight A student?” Connor jokes.

“Not really,” Evan shrugs. “I mean I had good grades but I was mostly that barely-in-the-background-kind-of-guy. I had only one friend, Jared – the Lush guy actually. I’ve known him all my life but at the time it felt more like force of habit than real friendship you know? But we’re better now. ”

“How did you end up being a gynecologist?”

“I mean…” Evan trails off. “By accident, sorta? I liked science in college and I got a scholarship to pre-med so that’s where I went. And somehow I liked it? It’s like, when I’m just plain Evan Hansen it’s hard to talk to people, or to deal with stress. You’ve probably noticed that but… When I wear the scrubs it’s different? I know the right question to ask and what treatment to give. And even if it can get stressful, I’m… better now. I’ve got ways to deal with it so… yeah…”

“And gynecology?”

“I used to take refuge in the pediatric ward the first year I was interning in the hospital. Babies calmed me down sorta.”

“It’s impressive,” Connor says. It’s freaking incredible actually. “And for what it’s worth, I don’t think that ‘just Evan Hansen’ is plain.”

Evan blushes. “Thank you, but yeah I am. Tell me about you?”

Evan’s tone is so sincere, so earnest. Connor doesn’t remember the last time he went on a date and the guy was genuinely interested in him like that. So he tells Evan about his college degree in modern lit that took six years to finish because he was still in a pretty bad place after high school and he took a gap year after his junior year. He tells him about the little editing company he works at that tries to get kids to read.

“It’s a hassle honestly but the people are okay.”

“That sounds amazing,” Evan says. He keeps asking questions and he nods his head along the stories Connor tells. Their fingers keep brushing on the table and if Evan’s blush is anything to go by, it’s intentional.

“Can I walk you home?” Connor asks as they are leaving the parlor.

“Sure,” Evan smiles.

They keep chatting as they walk. It’s a brisk autumn afternoon and Portland’s streets are full of fallen leaves and it makes a crushing sound under their footsteps. Evan stops only ten minutes later in front of a cute yellow house with a blue door. Connor wonders if he only finds it cute because he knows Evan lives there.

“I had a really good time,” he says. He tucks his hands in his pockets while he watch Evan fiddle with unlocking his door.

“Me too,” he answers tentatively. “Do you want to come inside for tea?”

Had this been any of the people Connor meets on Grindr, the offer would have been interested. Here, it’s obviously not and it makes Connor feel warm all over for some reason. God he is in deep shit isn’t he?

“I’m really sorry I can’t,” he says regretfully. “I promised Zoe I’d come by. They need help to paint the nursery.”

“Oh,” Evan face falls a little. “Well we could… I mean… do this again? If you wanted?”

“Sure. Same place, same time next week?”

“Yeah!” Evan agrees immediately. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Connor repeats. He hesitates for a second. Then he leans down and softly place his lips against Evan’s. Evan’s face is warm and his lips taste faintly like the vanilla ice cream he had. Connor can feel him smile into the kiss as he grabs the lapels of his jacket. Connor’s hands ball into fists inside his pockets.

“Maybe dinner on Wednesday also?” he asks when they pull apart. His voice is a little hoarse. How long have they been kissing exactly?

Evan shakes his head. “I’m on call till 9pm. Thursday?”

“Sure, that works for me,” he nods.

“Text me later?”

“Yeah I will.”

He dives for Evan’s mouth once more before he forces himself to break away. Kissing Evan is already addictive and if he’s not careful they might just end up making out against that blue door. He’s not sure why exactly it would be a bad thing.

Zoe sees right through him the second he walks into their apartment.

“Spill!” she demands, all thoughts of painting the nursery forgotten.

Had his sister always been this perceptive or has the shrimp given her superpowers? He tells her about the date – because she’ll keep bugging him if he doesn’t and it’s not like he has anyone else to talk to about these things. Alana, who is either more single-focused than his sister or less invested in his love life, shoves a brush in his hand at some point. He finishes the story while the two of them paint and Zoe watches them. She is sitting on the floor in the middle of the room and she eats the disgusting broccolis flavored chips she likes so much now.

The room smells once they’re done so they go back to the living room and since nobody wants to actually make dinner, Alana suggests they order in. She calls the restaurant then says she needs a shower and leaves the sibling on their own on the couch.

“Is it weird that you’re dating my OB/GYN?”

“You tell me,” Connor answers. He waits anxiously for her response. The last thing he wants is for Zoe to realize that it’s actually weird that her brother and her doctor are seeing each other.

“Meh,” Zoe shrugs. “It’s a little weird but I’ll get over it. You need to keep dating that guy. He sounds sweet. You need someone sweet in your life.”

“… Yeah.”

“Hey,” Zoe pinches him. She really needs to stop doing that. “You deserve someone great, stop listening to your asshole brain and don’t try to be a martyr.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re afraid to be happy so you convince yourself you don’t deserve to be,” and fuck if this wasn’t something his therapist had already told him in substance. “Try not to do that with him ok? I know it’s easier said than done but… Maybe try it?”

“Alright Squirrel, I’ll try.” The things he does for his sister.

So Connor tries.

He and Evan go to dinner on Thursday and have a fun night over pasta. He walks him home again. This time, it’s Evan who kisses him in front of the blue door. It’s still a little hesitant but a lot less tentative. They’re slowly getting the hang of this. Evan doesn’t invite him inside and Connor doesn’t ask.

They keep getting ice cream and learning more about each other. Connor tries to be honest in what he tells Evan while still being vague. He isn’t ready for the other man to know just how deep his issues run. Evan must have noticed but he doesn’t push. He seems nervous too, in that way he only gets when he’s not in an examination room, not like he wants to run but more like he’s also struggling with letting Connor in onto personal stuff. One night, they quietly admit that they both have had a psychiatrist for a few years. Connor finds it oddly comforting to know that they’re together in this. It takes some pressure off his shoulders.

It takes almost three weeks of going out and more than a few kisses for Connor to finally see the inside of Evan’s house. Connor was right it’s very cute and mostly because it’s clear as day that it’s _Evan’s_ house. There are a lot of unwashed mugs in the sink and a few rings stains left on the table that Evan hastily washes out. Connor tells him it’s no big deal.

They watch _Will & Grace _on Evan’s couch ‘because it’s a classic Connor and I refuse to let you live the rest of your life without it!’ He has to admit, it’s quite funny and not only because the nineties’ clothes and hairstyles are hilarious on their own right. A few episodes in though, Sean Hayes’ comedic genius is no longer enough to hold his attention. He’d much rather kiss Evan instead. So he does. Evan seems on board with the idea. He kisses Connor back with equal enthusiasm and his hands wander curiously along Connor’s body.

They’re fully making out now and it’s just… Nice. It’s also been a while since Connor has done just that. Just letting himself enjoy that kind of physical proximity with someone else without any intention to go further. None of the guys he used to date were interested in that with him. Evan is. He asks questions about his relatives, makes him watch twenty years old groundbreaking sitcoms and kisses the mole on his collarbone. Connor shoves aside thoughts of those other assholes and focuses on sucking a hickey down Evan’s neck. It’s not too big and it’s nowhere that cannot be hidden by his white coat but Connor feels a great deal of pride knowing that a mark he left on Evan will still be there come tomorrow.

They’re lying on the couch that’s too small for them so their legs just sort of dangle down. Evan is half on top of him, his head rests on Connor chest and he absently traces pattern along Connor’s arms. Which might just be a little too much. Most of the scars have faded over the years since high school but he’s wearing rolled-up sleeves so it means Evan could see how many there were and…

“You’re freaking out.” Evan’s voice is soft and non-accusatory, nothing that set off Connor’s defense mechanisms. He takes a deep breath.

“Am not,” he mumbles.

“Yeah you are,” Evan says. He turns to face him, which in their actual positions means he ends up fully on top of Connor with their noses almost touching. “I can tell ‘cause that’s pretty much my default setting.”

“You’re not freaking out right now,” Connor points out.

“No,” Evan agrees “but I usually start hyperventilating once you’re gone.” Connor wants to ask about this. Connor has _a million_ questions about this. But then Evan says: “Tell me what’s wrong?”

“Just thinking too much,” he answers with a sigh. Evan brushes a hair out of Connor’s face. Connor’s feeling a weird mix between safe and vulnerable that he doesn’t know how to define.

“Zoe’s baby shower is next week,” he keeps on.

“Oh.”

“Do you wanna come with me maybe?” Where does _that_ come from?

“To the baby shower?” Even repeats. He nods. “Won’t your parents be there?”

“Um, yeah?”

Which was why when Zoe asked if he was bringing Evan, Connor said ‘probably not’. But apparently his brain-mouth filter flies out of the room when he’s feeling like that. Shit.

“I mean…” Evan scrambles upward on the couch and Connor follows.

They’re sitting again but they’re still tangled together with Evan on Connor’s lap.

“I don’t mind going with you. And not just because like ‘I don’t mind it’ I mean… I’d like to go with you if you want me there. And I’d like to meet your parents if you think that’s a good idea. It’s just… people are gonna asks things and assume stuff if I’m there with you and I just don’t know where we stand on them.”

Evan said all of that in a rush, so much that Connor didn’t understand half of it. One thing was sure: Evan is definitively the one freaking out right now.

“Okay,” he says. He tightens his grip on Evan’s waist and whispers next to his ear, “breath.” He feels the other man inhale and exhale three times before Evan is able to look at him again.

“Sorry,” he says a bit more calmly. “It’s just… Am I going to be there as Zoe’s doctor or as your plus one or…”

“Or as my boyfriend?” Connor finishes and _what the fuck_ this isn’t how he thought tonight would go. He was just hoping to maybe get past first base, definitively not clearing their relationship status!

“Yeah…” Evan blushes harder than Connor has ever seen him.

“Would you want to go as my boyfriend?”

Because if this guy is going to meet Larry and Cynthia Murphy without a month warning and an escape plan, Connor might as well be honest and admit that he wants him to stick around. Evan grins and pecks him on the lips softly.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

They’re grinning like idiots and Connor can’t believe this is how he got his first boyfriend since high school. They haven’t even had sex yet and still they’re official. Whatever, something has probably gone wrong somewhere because he might just be a little bit happy and he’s no longer self-destructive enough to willingly sabotage this.

He leaves Evan’s apartment around midnight, still a little giddy over all the kissing they’ve done. For the first time in his life, he thinks he understand why Gene Kelly starts singing and dancing in the rain in that stupid movie.

The baby shower is a simpler affair than he was expecting, considering that his mother and Alana were both in charge of organizing it.

It is mostly Alana and Zoe’s work girlfriends and some people from their college years. Nobody from high school, thank fuck.

Zoe is plopped on the couch and is being dotted by everyone, despite the fact she keeps saying that she was okay. She’s almost seven months along now and to Connor she looks huge. Not in a bad way – he honestly doesn’t care how much she weights and all that jazz – more like it’s impossible to ignore that she’s growing a human being inside her. Last week she took his hand so he could feel the shrimp kick and it felt very surreal.

Evan brings her some sparkling cider and he can see her telling him to stop doctoring. To be fair, Connor thinks doctoring might be almost relaxing for Evan right now. He goes sit next to them and spends fifteen minutes bickering with his sister about the flavor of the cake among other things. Evan rests his head on his shoulder at some point. He can feel his Mom’s gaze on them and pointedly ignores it.

He briefly introduced Evan to his parents when they arrived. The conversation has lasted less than five minutes but it had been enough for Cynthia to retell three different events from his childhood that were all embarrassing and to extort a promise to come to dinner from them. Larry has not said much, which means it went better than Connor expected it to go.

Connor would happily not follow through with that promise but he’s pretty sure he’s gonna have to. Still, Evan is the doctor who going to deliver their grandson so he starts with a lot of brownie points.

Connor takes his boyfriend to the balcony right before the games start, figuring they could both use some air. Also, Alana is crazy competitive so things might get ugly pretty fast in there.

“I’m glad you came,” Connor tells him. “I’m sorry for every person inside that has said or done something embarrassing.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Evan laughs.

“My family is embarrassing,” Connor whines. “And that dinner at my parents’ is going to be a disaster for sure. Mom is gonna go full healthy vegan shit again and my Dad will want to know what baseball team you root for…”

“And when you meet her,” Evan cuts him. “My Mom will try to make tacos except she hasn’t cooked in years so she’ll burn half the meat and order sushi like she always does.”

“Takeout sushi sounds way better than vegan lasagna, trust me!” Connor exclaims. Then he adds: “You want me to meet your Mom?”

“I mean it’s only fair,” Evan shrugs in a poorly attempt to pretend like he isn’t stressed at the mere idea. “And Jared called me and he wants to meet you too. So we’ll probably be invited for game night soon.”

“Okay.”

“Jared is dead serious about game night,” Evan tells him. “He’s super competitive and just incredibly… Jared…”

“I can’t wait,” Connor answers honestly. He tugs Evan closer to him in a loose embrace.

“We’re actually doing this uh?” Evan asks, a little hesitant but with no trace of anxiety noticeable in his voice. “The whole relationship thing,” he clarifies.

“I guess we are,” Connor agrees. “I’ve never had a real boyfriend before, so I’m probably gonna be shit at it sometimes.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Evan kisses him. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to y'all <3


End file.
